the life of Kyuubi no Yoko
by Demongirl97
Summary: Summary: What if the Kyuubi wasn't sealed inside of Naruto but changed into a child, a transformation that not even she knew about. Not NaruKyuu. this story is focused around what I think Kyuubi would be like if it was human. Kyuu/? There may be language and violent themes at one point, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the Kyuubi wasn't sealed inside of Naruto but changed into a child, a transformation that not even she knew about. Not NaruKyuu. this story is focused around what I think Kyuubi would be like if it was human. Kyuu/?**

**Me: I know, I know, bad summary, people say I write better stories than I do summaries, anyways... I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.**

**~On with the story~**

**+Twelve years ago+**

There was a huge flash of light in a clearing far from the hidden leaf village, this very clearing is where our story starts, Kyuubi no Yoko was transformed into a child of two years old, though she retained the mind of her thousand year old self, she staggered to her feet, the control the man had over her and her comrade was broken, her comrade sealed inside the crying blonde babe in the baby bed. Her eyes softened and she noticed the blonde man and his wife, who had freed them from the control. She owed them her life, she knelt next to the man and he looked at me.

"Kyuubi no Yoko."

"You freed me, I owe you my life."

"There's not much you can do for us, we are going to Tsunade, we may not be here for a few years or more. Until we return we need you to watch Naruto, don't let anyone control him."

"I will, I'll treat him like a little brother, no one will hurt him, or control him if I have anything to say about it."

"Thank you." He said before they disappeared in a flash of red and blonde.

I picked up the blonde baby and bounced him in my arms until he began to calm down. One of my tails and flicked against his cheek and he giggled. I smiled softly and he gently tugged on my hair.

"My name is Kyuu, and I'm your big sister. I'll always protect you, no matter what." I said and he cooed.

I heard feet hitting the ground just out of sight range and my eyes narrowed dangerously. No one was going to touch him if I had anything to say about it. Fire swirled around us and when it cleared we were outside a compound in the trees. A swirl was over the gates and I hurried inside. It allowed Naruto and I inside, before the seal appeared behind us.

~third person point of view~

The third Hokage and some select ANBU came into the clearing when the fire was at its peak, when it cleared no one was seen, not the fourth, his wife, or their son, not even one of the two demons were there.

"Search everywhere, Naruto has to be somewhere, we need him in the village to preserve the fourth's legacy."

"Sir!" They said and disappeared into the trees.

**Sorry if its short, its just an idea, please review and tell me if I should continue. I wrote this on a whim and want to know what people think**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been nearly twelve years since the attack and Naruto's birthday. He always wanted to go to the leaf and he pestered his sister Kyuubi quite a lot. He asked her frequently why she wouldn't let him go to the ninja academy, she avoided the subject, she even took the shopping to a small village a few miles away from their home. As of right now he was practicing the kitsune style of taijutsu./p  
~Kyuubi's point of view~

He was curious again. I knew he would start asking to go to the village again. I couldn't tell him that if I took him there I'd never see him again, because then he'd ask why, and I can't very well mention that I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko. I looked away from him and up to the sky.

"Minato, what would you have me do? Kushina? I really need you both right now."

"Née-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked and I looked to him.

"Naru, promise me something..."

"What is it?"

"If I ever tell you thing, things in my past, please don't hate me..."

"How can I hate you nee-chan? You always protect me from everyone when I can't protect myself. Why would I hate you?"

I smiled softly, I knew he could see the self loathing I held for myself.

"Right now isn't the time to say Naruto. But one day I will tell you, that is a promise I intend to keep."

"Is what you want to say the reason I can't go to the leaf village?"

"Yes..." I whispered. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"That's alright née-chan. I understand."

"You're not even trying to make me feel bad..." I whispered even softer, then louder, "alright, you can enter the ninja academy."

I knew the possible repercussions of what I was doing. I could lose him forever, he could be killed and I would never forgive myself.

"But, née-chan... I thought..."

"You wanted to go, I'll let you. It's the path you want to follow."

"I... Née-"

"No arguing now. We'll get you enrolled tomorrow."

I placed a smile on my lips, but even that feels hollow. Over the years of raising Naruto I felt the loneliness that had appeared so long ago disappear, the loneliness that madara had left in my heart, his betrayal had broken my heart so I gave up on a family and love. These last few years will be my treasure from now on, weather he returns or not.

~~~Next day~~~

The next day we went into the village. I led him down the familiar path Kushina used to go. I went into admissions and enrolled him, using the Namikaze name. I knew people would know exactly who Naruto was.

"Just Naruto? Not you miss?"

"No, I won't be enrolling, sorry."

"He'll be in Iruka Umino's class. Room five on the second floor."

"Thank you."

I turned to Naruto and smiled softly.

"Come on Naruto, we got to get you to class to meet your teacher."

"O-okay..."

We walked up the steps and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.i sighed and stopped half way up the steps.

"Alright Naruto, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, I promise née-chan."

"Don't try that Naruto. I know something is wrong, so tell me."

"I-I just feel like you're leaving me..." He whispered choked.

"Naruto, I'm not leaving you, my dream just isn't like yours. My only goal is to keep you safe. I don't plan on leaving you. You're my baby brother, I wouldn't dream of abandoning you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

Naru smiled slightly.

"I love you nee-chan."

"Love you too, Naruto."

We continued up the stairs until we reached room five.

"Alright, here we are. Now, remember send one of the summons if you want to stay in the village longer. If not come home after, good luck and I hope you tell me about your day when you get home."

"I will, promise née-chan."

"Good boy." I said and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

I left him in the door, and went home.

~~~naruto's point of view~~~

I slowly opened the door and poked my head in.

"U-um, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes? And what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. My née-chan enrolled me today and I was put in your class."

"Alright, there is only one seat open, it's next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sit there please."

"Yes, sir."

It only took a few hours before two ANBU came into the class.

"What is going on here?"

"Naruto Namikaze is requested by the Hokage now."

I tensed, I knew this was what née-chan feared.

I stood up and walked down the steps. I followed the ANBU to the Hokage tower, silently summoning Tenshi, to send a massage to née-chan. Tenshi hurried off and I entered the Hokage tower. I was taken to the office and stood in front of the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said politely like née-chan had taught me.

"Naruto, where have you been all these years?"

"With my nee-chan. She raised me."

"Who is your née-chan Naruto?"

"It's Kura-née-chan. She says that it was safer for me.

"Naruto, I don't wish to alarm you but I don't believe you can trust this 'Kura-née-chan', your parents wanted you raised here."

"Then, who is Kura née-chan?" I asked

"I believe that Kura as you call her is the Kyuubi no yoko."

"K-Kyuubi no Yoko?" I stuttered out.

'Née-chan, is she really...?' I couldn't finish the thought. My née-chan was to sweet to be the Kyuubi I heard about.

"N-no, née-chan is to sweet and kind, s-she can't be."

"A ninja's best defense is deception, Naruto. Please, don't go back."

"But... I...

"Naruto, please, do as your parents would do and stay here."

"I-I have to think." I whispered and bolted from the room.

I got to the top of the Hokage monument and sat down. I rested my head against my knees, I felt a dampness and shifted my hand to my face.

"Née-chan..."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I knew this would happen."

"I-is it true, née-chan? Are you really...?"

"Yes, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm sorry..."

"S-stay away! Y-you took me from my village, you made me think you cared about me. How could you...?" He choked out. "I HATE YOU!"

"You don't have to come home." She said, her eyes closing off, dying. "It isn't necessary, even if you do I won't be there. I'll stay away, goodbye Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Kyuubi's point of view~~~

I knew this would happen. I walked away, my heart wrenching at his painful sobs. I felt tears prick in the corners of my eyes I shook my head. I won't cry, at least that's what I told myself. The farther away I got the harder it was not to. I stood in the house for a short time before I left. I changed into my one tailed form and disappeared into the trees. I curled into a ball underneath my favorite tree, it was a rare tree that bloomed certain blossoms on the full moon. I loved coming here on the full moon just to watch them bloom. I stayed there three weeks, I didn't care, I still didn't need to eat like Naruto had. I was still just made of chakra, I heard footsteps coming to the tree on the full moon it was the end of the three weeks. I lifted my head and looked from my hiding spot. There coming into the clearing, was Naruto.

'Naruto...' I thought, I looked down and buried my nose beneath my paws.

I stayed like that until I heard soft sobs. I looked again to see him crying, I slipped back farther out of sight until I heard him speak.

"I'm sorry née-chan... I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I shouldn't have said those things, I-I don't hate you... I miss you nee-chan. Please come back, I wanna talk to you again."

I watched him curl up in a ball in front of the tree, he cried until darkness took him. I slipped out and changed back.

"You'll catch a cold like that, Naru-chan..." I said softly, I picked him up and carried him to the house. I lay him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain..."

I stayed until morning, making him breakfast and leaving. I watched him from the tree in the yard, the one that overlooked the dining table. Naruto came out and looked around, a hopeful look on his face, it fell quickly when he didn't find what he was looking for.

~~~Naruto's point of view~~~

I looked for née-chan, I wanted to talk to her. When I didn't see her I looked down.

"Do you hate me née-chan?" I whispered, I noticed the food on the table, but I wasn't hungry.

I hadn't been very hungry since she left. I sat against the counter and placed my head in my knees. I knew I was pitying myself now. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them tightly to my chest.

"I don't wanna go to school today... Everyone knows I had a fight with née-chan, ino-san saw me yell at née-chan, now everyone just gives me pitying looks, I don't want or need... Please come back née-chan... I love you..."

~~~normal point of view~~~

Kyuubi watched as Naruto curled in on himself. She lowered her head, she caught the last of what he said before he cried.

"Please come back née-chan... I love you..."

It sounded so broken, she looked away and disappeared to the small town a few miles away. She gathered things she knew the house needed and returned. She hesitantly opened the door and walked in. She closed it and rested the bags on the table.

"Now, that's a waste of food..." She said and Naruto looked up fast.

"N-née-chan! Y-you're here...? But..."

"I can leave if that's what you want Naruto."

"NO!" He shouted and Kyuubi blinked.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Don't go." He choked out. "Please... Please don't go."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and slid down to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry."

He shook his head at her words.

"I still should-dn't h-have said that..."

"You had every right Naruto. I made you question if you could trust me, I kept something from you, and it hurt. I know, I would have done the same as you if I was in your shoes."

They stayed like that for a while. Kyu made food for them and got him to eat after so long. For the next few days Naruto stayed with Kyu. She spent all the time she could with him. Day five came and ANBU entered the grounds. A knock came to the door, and Kyuubi answered it.

"What do you want, owl, cat?" She stated bluntly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kurama Uzumaki. I am Naruto's cousin. I came her a year and a half before he was born and promised aunt Kushina I would watch over him."

"The Hokage has his concerns for Naruto's health."

"Naruto is fine, he is only on bed rest until he has gained the calories he burned when he refused to eat. I will return him to school in two days when I am sure."

"Very well, the Hokage will wish to meet you miss Uzumaki."

"Very well, for now I need to get back to Naruto. Good day."

She closed the door and waited for the ANBU to leave. Once they did she returned to Naruto who grinned big.

"They're gone for now." She said and Naruto laughed.

The day was spent playing games to help sharpen Naruto's strategy skills. The next morning the Hokage came over.

"Everyone is coming over now! Geez, troublesome."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Naruto said from the kitchen, a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of tea in hand.

"You must be Kurama Uzumaki."

"Yes, sir. That's me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

"I am only here to meet you and inquire as to why I did not know you existed."

"Aunt Kushina wanted me to stay a secret, so if anything were to happen to here and uncle Minato I would be able to take care of Naruto. Uncle Minato didn't want Naruto to grow up in an orphanage like he did so when my mom died they made sure I was there to take care of him."

The Hokage looked skeptical but after a while Kyu managed to convince him of her relation to Kushina. He insisted that she enroll in the ninja academy as well and she wavered, before crashing at the puppy eyes of Naruto.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed earning a soft laugh from Kyu.

"Goof." She said and Naruto only grinned.

That day was the happiest day of Naruto's life, and he would vouch for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyu walked with Naruto to the academy and into the classroom. She shook her head and Naruto grinned. Iruka looked at her curiously.

"Hello, my name is Kurama Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's cousin. The Hokage had me enrolled."

"Ah, yes. I remember now."

"Hmm."

"Well, take your seat next to Naruto."

"Hai."

Class went by and Kyu was bored. She looked up when there was a bit of false info. Madara Uchiha was friends with Hashirama Senju. The biggest untruth was they were enemies or rivals. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Kurama?"

"I heard that Madara and Hashirama were friends, why does it say enemies or rivals, depending which book you use?"

"Many say they were only rivals or enemies. Who gave this false information?"

'FALSE?' She spat inwardly.

"What do you mean false sensei?" Her voice had gained a barely perceptible edge. When I was little my grandmother told me they were friends."

Naruto tensed, he knew nothing good would come from this.

"Your grandmother must be thinking about another set of people miss Uzumaki."

"No, she clearly said Madara and Hashirama back then there was no others with those names."

"You must have misheard, that is the end."

"Madara Izura Uchiha and Hashirama Asura Senju were friends."

Sasuke Uchiha tensed when he heard the full name of Madara. Very few knew the name without even looking deep into Konoha history. Kurama didn't look I her book once. Something was very wrong.

"My grandmother said that the only reason for the fight between the two was over someone they both loved. A jealousy that tore all of them apart, causing the fight in the Valley of the End."

"The only woman Hashirama loved was his wife Mito Uzumaki."

"That's a lie. People here are only trying to cover the truth of what happened all those years ago."

"Sit down and listen or leave my class."

"This lesson is a load of crap, who wants to be fed lies created by the civilian council to cover up a tradegy. One that ended in betrayal of the one they fought over." She spat and stalked out of the class.

"Kura-née-chan!" Naruto called and chased after her.

He chased her to her favorite tree where she collapsed, sobbing.

"Née-chan... What were you talking about back there?" He asked. "What did you mean?"

"Let me tell you a story Naruto. It's very important that you listen carefully, alright?"

"I'll listen. I promise."

"Alright... Well, it all started after the ten-tails was separated into nine different beings... The first time I lived like a human."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. He hadn't known she had lived like this before.

"I kept my appearance looking like a ten year old girl..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama walked through the trees, she loved the forest, it was her favorite place to train and to relax.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

"Ah, I didn't know someone was here, usually no one comes here..." She said softly as a boy of ten stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kurama. What's your name?"

"Madara Izura Uchiha."

He was a blunt boy. She liked him already

"Well, Madara, do you wanna play? I can teach you somethings. What do you say?"

He thought it over before he nodded. It was the day they became friends.

Days passed, days turned to months, months turned to years, they grew closer than ever. Kyu had fallen in love with him and he had fallen in love with her. When both realized their feelings thongs became awkward between the two, their secret friend Hashirama had knocked them over the head and told them to get over what was bothering them. Madara ended up confessing to her and she reciprocated. It was from that day they were together. As time went by Hashirama found he loved her as well, this didn't tide over well with Madara, her boyfriend of two years at that point.

When the time came to bring the clans together they had put their differences aside and created Konoha. It was another few years after that things got bad, the two fought and argued over her, until it turned into an outright war between the two. Kurama tried to stop them, she really did. It was when the battle had been taken to the Valley of the End that Kurama tried her hardest. It all stopped when Kurama looked into Madara's eyes, it all ended. The largest betrayal to come over Kurama was when Madara controlled her and made her fight their best friend. Her heart tore itself to pieces she was crying and screaming inside. Hashirama had to have Mito Uzumaki seal her to keep her from being used by Madara again. In her last unsealed, sane, human moments she looked at Madara one last time. Her eyes showed just how much he had betrayed her. Once she was sealed into Mito she cried. For years she cried, mourning the loss of her lover, mourning the loss of everything she had believed. Mito was there, helping her through everything, even when Kurama lashed out angerly. Mito showed her love, compassion, and what it was like to have a family. A son, a daughter, a grandson and granddaughter. Her next container didn't speak to her, she blocked her out, but in her sleep, she would show Kushina all her memories, the reason for her containment. Kushina was fifteen when she finally approached Kurama, asking her if the dreams were real. Kurama revealed her human form to Kushina, a gentle smile on her lips. She told Kushina about everything, apologizing for giving her such a heavy burden to bear.

It was when Kushina was pregnant that Kurama received those gentle feelings, those feelings of love for their child. Those feelings of having a family you always wanted. The news that Kurama would be freed during childbirth caused her husband to fear. Kushina held his hand and promised him it would be fine. On the day of the birth a man came, threatened the life of their child, who hadn't even reached the age of one minute. The child separated the two parents and took Kushina to an area where Kurama could be released. That day Kurama was controlled once more, the feelings of betrayal came back once more. She screamed, Kushina screamed with her.

"NOOOOOO!" Came from both as Kurama tried to fight, even though it was futile.

She was forced to attack the village she had seen created. The village her friends had loved. Her home for the longest time. Minato managed to break his control, and seal her fox demon brother into a small child. While she herself was given a second chance as a two year old child.

**~~~End~~~**

_**This was done in I believe an hour and a half or less, sorry for grammar mistakes or misplaced pies**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama looked out her window, it had been a week since she told Naruto of her past. He stayed close to her and they skipped the class until the lessons of Madara and Hashirama's past was over. They got yelled at by the teacher and the Hokage but they didn't seem bothered. When false facts were given, depending on the severity of the lie, a prank was pulled for everyday that the lie was talked of. Kurama was the main mastermind behind the pranks but Naruto took the credit so she didn't get into trouble. Naruto loved his sister and no matter what he would stand by her, she was his family, maybe not in blood, but she was with the Uzumaki clan for years upon years, so to him she was an honorary family member.

"It's graduation exam day, Naru. We have to go or we'll be late." Kurama said and Naruto shot from his room pulling clothes on as went.

Kurama laughed as she set his food on the table. He got stuck in his shirt, she stepped in front of him and pulled it down getting his head through. He grinned goofily and took his seat. They ate in nervous silence and when they were done they hurried to the school. They made it just in time and took their seats side by side.

"I'm gonna pass this, 'ttebayo!" Naruto cheered and Kurama smiled.

"Remember the clone I showed you. They never specified, so you can't get in trouble."

"Right."

It went fast and suddenly it was her turn.

"Kurama Uzumaki."

She stepped into the side room and shifted my stance.

"Create three clones and if you succeed you can take a headband."

She put her hands in the ram symbol and there was a huge puff of smoke and three clones stood on either side of her.

"You pass, pick a headband."

She did, a blood red headband that was long enough to wrap around her waist or leave cloth hanging if she tied it around her head, the cloth fell down to her waist like her hair. She smiled to Naruto and he grinned back

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was called and diappeared into the room, he created three shadow clones like Kurama. He cheered when Iruka let him take a headband. He ran ut and tackled Kurama into a hug.

"I PASSED! I REALLY DID IT!"

Kurama giggled softly and shook her head amusedly.

"I see. Tonight calls for my special ramen."

Naruto's face lit up brightly like a kid whose christmas came early. We went home and I made dinner with Dango as a dessert, I made sure Naruto was asleep before I left, I tracked Mizuki down and captured him when I made sure he was stealing the sacred scroll. I lugged Mizuki to the hokage and dropped him on the ground. The old man looked surprised as i handed the scroll to him.

"I didnt look at the scroll. I recognized it from when I was small, uncle Minato would add certain jutsu when I came to visit. He told me that it was an important scroll and if it came to it I should help keep it safe."

"Very well. You should head to you home before Naruto finds that you are gone."

"Yes, sir."

I left quickly and hurried home and disappeared into my room. I lay down on my bed and just lay awake, I thought about Kushina and Minato. I wondered when they would return. I could still sense the connection to them both through Naruto. I knew they were alive, I just didn't know where they were or when they would return. I never told Naruto that they were alive, I couldn't let him waste his life by a window, hoping they would just appear out of no where... For all I knew they were captured by some unknown enemy.

I sighed softly as I looked out my window at the stars. My eyes narrowed slightly and an anomoly appeared in the sky. It looked like a jutsu that Kushina had come up with before she found out she was expecting Naruto. When it hit the sky it would seem to pop to anyone else who didn't know what it was.

"Kushina..."

'_That's only an emergency jutsu, if she's in trouble, and if she's in trouble than so is Minato...'_

"Naruto!" I called as I got up and pulled on my ninja gear. "Get up, we need to go somewhere. Now."

Naruto's fast footsteps came down the hall and I frowned. Kushina and Minato were in danger only she could do that jutsu anyone else that tried ended up burning badly.

"Get your ninja gear I bought you and your katana, we'll mostlikely need it."

I walked hurriedly to the weapons room and pulled the different sized blades from the wall and tossed Naruto his katana.

"Nee-chan, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong. You and I are going to check it out."

"How do you know if something is wrong, Nee-chan?"

I looked to thet window and I led him out, there was another pop.

"See that over there?" I said and lifted my hand to the sky where it shined."

"The thing that popped?"

"Yes. That is a Very old signal. Only one person was able to do it, anyone else and they set themselves on fire."

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get there."

We jumped through the trees towards the mark in the sky. The place it led us to was quite honestly the most horrid smelling place ever.

"Ugh... That's horrible..." Naruto choked.

"It keeps unwanted guests away. Usually its places like this that have the most important people stashed away either for torture purposes or... entertainment..."

"Who's here, Nee-chan?"

"Your parents."


	7. Chapter 7

"M-My WHAT?"

"Quiet, Naruto."

"M-my p-parents..."

I only nodded and i could see the tears prick in his eyes, both of sadness and anger.

"They were here all this time?"

"At least a good portion I assume. They went to the Sannin Tsunade for healing, they might have been too weak to fight anyone off in their states.

"Whoever this bastard that has them here is, I'll kill him." Naruto ground out.

"You will do no such thing-"

"But-"

"No buts! You will be getting your parents. We get them out and if anyone gets in the way we cut them down. Now put on the mask."

... Yes, Nee-chan." he said pulling the fox mask I made him on.

"I'll even let you get first blow if it makes you feel better." I said and pulled mine on too.

We jumped through the window and took to the shadows. An alarm went off when we reached the basement.

"Carnage... That's disgusting." I muttered. "I'll never get that smell out of my nose now..."

"Neither will I..." Naruto muttered beside me.

A large group of men awaited us near the cells.

"Ready for some fun Kit?" I asked and Naruto nodded. "Then let's go!"

We shot forward and clashed with the men who were easily outmatched. We walked silently to the cells and looked at all the pitful faces in the cells we past. My eyes locked with a pai of violet eyes after the eighth cell

"Kushina." I said and the bruised and cut up woman smiled softly.

"Kurama, I'm glad you're still ok..." Her eye trailed to the boy beside me. "Naruto... My baby..."

In the next cell there was movement. "Naruto? Son?"

"It's him Minato, it's really him."

"Naruto, get Minato from his cell, I'll get Kushina."

"Hai."

"I hoped it worked..." Kushina whispered as i broke the lock. "I hoped that you or Kakashi would see it."

"Kakashi is on a last minute mission before he becomes the leader of team seven. He isn't in Konoha at the moment, I believe it was a minor protection mission."

"Makes sense..."

I helped Kushina stand and supported her from the cell.

"Kushina."

We looked to Minato and saw he was far worse for wear, deep cuts and dark bruises littered his skin far worse than they did Kushina's.

"Let's get out of here. Before whoever owns this place comes in to find you out."

The two nodded and Naruto and I supported them out. We reached the outside and that was when things went sour... Three ninja appeared infront of us, missing ninja from Iwagakure.

"Does everyone in Iwa hate you?" I asked and Minato chuckled.

"Just those that overthrew the Tsuchikage."

"Well... Then that's alright."

I created a shadow clone that took Kushina from me. I stepped forward and heard laughter.

"You won't be laughing for long." Kushina stated and I grinned ferally.

"Like we'll believe that. She's just a runt." The man in the middle of the group sneered

"A runt am I? You'll pay for that comment."

I shifted to a stance on all fours.

"Prepare to die!"

Flames wrapped around me and I stood I my fox form only releasing three tails so I was as tall as a tree. I could tell that one had already pissed himself. I chuckled deeply and moved fast, swiping them through the air with my claws. I hit them with a mini-version of bijuudama. I held back the power output by eighty percent and they might have been missing a limb or two. I allowed the flames to wrap around me again and return to my human form.

"Fun fun..."

Kushina laughed and she and Minato shook their heads, I smiled softly.

"Let's get you home."

"Sounds nice." They said quietly.

Naruto and I got them to the compound and I healed as many of the cuts and bruises that I could. I left them to rest for the rest of the night and ushered Naruto to his room.

"I can't believe they're really alive..." Naruto whispered and I smiled

"It was their wish that until they returned I was to watch over you. I have done my part and I am glad I did. You'll be an amazing ninja, Naruto, I know you will."

"Y-you're not leaving... Are you?"

"I will only stay if you all so wish it... But it has to be unamimous, and no cheating with they eyes."

I could see the sadness in his eyes when I spoke of leaving. I placed a smiled to my lips.

"You have your parents back. Why would you need me?"

"You raised me, I don't remember anything about them, I only remember you..."

"Well, take their recovery period to learn about them, be happy they are here now, and... never forget to smile. I love you Naruto, never forget that. You mean the world to me and so much more." I wrapped him in my arms and felt his wrap around me.

"I love you too, Nee-chan... I don't want you to go..."

"I'll never truely be gone, as long as you think of me I'll always be here." I rested my hand over his heart.

I knew that it wasn't going to help, but I was trying, trying to lessen any pain that could come if I were to leave him. I could still see the tears in his eyes, i couldn't stand to see that.

"Get some sleep, push this from your mind, if only just tonight. Tomorrow is a big day after all, we're getting our team assignments after all." I said as I pressed a kiss to his forhead. "Goodnight, Naruto. Try to get some rest for me."

"Hai... Goodnight, Nee-chan."

"Call me by my name, Naruto, alright?" I whispered softly.

"But..." he trailed off.

He looked down at his feet and nodded.

"A-alright..." He said softly before he turned and closed his door, separating us.

I walked only a few feet from the door when i heard footsteps.

"You should be sleeping, Kushina."

"Trying to lessen the pain if you leave by making him say your name instead of the title he gave you." It wasn't a question, she knew what she said was true.

"I may have raised Naruto, but that doesn't mean I have the right to stay here. It'll be bad enough for you and Minato to come back, but everyone will realize that they were right about me, about who I am... I can't do that to you, Minato and Naruto. I'll just... Travel. Only seen in passing..."

"You may be the Kyuubi no Yoko but this is your family now, Kurama. You won't have to leave. We won't make you."

"I know..."

"Then don't think about leaving anymore. It doesn't matter if there's trouble, let it come. You're our family and we won't let you be alone." Kushina's conviction was impressive, I knew that she spoke no lies, they wouldn't let me leave, unless I didn't want to stay.

"Thank you, Kushina..."

I helped her back to her room and left her before I went to my room. That night I fell asleep fitfully.


End file.
